


Just Us Two

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Jams' QnB [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cheating, Dancing, Dream shows up for one second lmao, Emotional Hurt, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, techno and quackity arent good people in this i wont lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno just wants Quackity.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anon Jams' QnB [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104323
Comments: 17
Kudos: 161
Collections: Anonymous





	Just Us Two

**Author's Note:**

> here's the vibe - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WTddz39xbU
> 
> I have been listening to nothing but that song while writing this lmao. -anon Jams

Orchestra music filled the hall, silent voices of congratulations and praises echoed wordlessly between people as they watched Sapnap and Karl twirl around with each other, smiles big on their faces. 

A first dance as husband and husband. 

Techno hummed softly, arms crossed as he leaned against a nearby column. He initially only came for the food but it was sort of nice being in a calmer atmosphere like this. That, and he didn’t particularly mind Sapnap, he would consider him a close acquaintance. He dared a soft smile as the couple slowed to a stop, pressing their heads together and laughter filled the room before the light applause. 

Despite a small envy to their love filling him, he felt a sense of good pride towards them. They earned tonight and Techno felt he earned a drink before the liveliness started up. He tracked down the bar, his smile dropped by then as he glanced over the counter. His eyes landed on a smaller individual leaning over the marble, a drink in his hand and a flirty grin lacing his face as their eyes met. He slid a glass that sat on the other side of him over as he pushed himself up straight, yellow wings stretching and contrasting against his black suit.

“Thanks,” Techno mumbled as he grabbed the drink, looking at it with disinterest but he tipped it to his lips and sipped. It was bourbon, the glass gave that away, but now vanilla rested heavily on his tongue and it made him feel cozy. He put the glass down however and glanced towards the hybrid, offering a gesture. “Have you been here all night, Quackity?”

The hybrid gained a teasing glint to his eyes. “I’ll let you take a guess,” he hummed, finishing his glass before nodding his head back towards a door. It led to a garden outside, Techno knew because he scoped the place out before the wedding. He’s a very prepared type of man.

He followed loosely behind Quackity, his eyes drifting up and down him before around the hall. Any suspecting eyes were turned towards the dance floor as the orchestra prepared to play again and Techno felt much more relaxed than he had been. He stepped forward to pull the door open for his partner, gaining a giggle and a rushed thanks before they stepped into privacy. The door closed and they were left in their own little sanctuary just for the moment, as Quackity gripped the front of Techno’s jacket and pulled him into a kiss. It was kind and inviting at first. Secrets of past meetings and teases of genuine feeling passed between the gesture and made them crave more.

Fits of passion lifted between them and made their minds fuzzy but soon music came echoing from the hall and passion was replaced with careless bliss. Giggles slipped from Quackity and he put his forehead against Techno’s, laughing as he tried to hum along to the overly exciting tune. He clearly didn’t know it. Techno picked up on the cue and his hands stilled on his waist as they gently swayed. Wings wrapped around him, attempting to pull closer. Techno gently touched his nose to Quackity and then kissed the top of his beanie once he stood up straight. The fellow hybrid’s face rested gently against his chest and a soft chirp left him when Techno squeezed his hips gently, a laugh leaving him at the noise.

There was no talking in the moment, there normally wasn’t. They had no reason to chat about their dull lives, even if there was always an interest to discuss  _ themselves _ and what they were to each other. Because, in moments like these, they were everything to each other. They were the air needed to breath and the ground keeping them from falling. 

But after this, they were nonexistent in the lives of one another. After this, they were nothing more than distant acquaintances. They weren’t friends, they weren’t involved.  _ Nothing _ . 

There was one night where they shared a bit too much, a night before Techno had gotten engaged. Quackity told him of his married life, how he felt unnoticed and swore he was close to breaking it off. But, it never happened. It couldn’t happen- and they both were aware of that fact.

Sometimes Techno does wonder though, not often, but in brief afterthoughts when the nights end. He’d think about a world where power wasn’t everything and threats weren’t on the rise. He’d find himself longing for more, an ache in his chest compelling him to run after his beloved and sweep him off his feet. 

Maybe if he acted earlier Quackity wouldn’t be married and maybe if he had the chance he’d have never said yes when Dream proposed. 

He found his mind wandering then, sketching a scenario as their dancing grew more intimate. This could have been theirs, everything tonight could have been for them if Quackity was his husband, if he  _ was Quackity’s _ . But, as he dipped the duck and their eyes met between pants. As the music faded and all that was left was the sound of their hearts…

The clock chimed and they separated. Their time was up and it was time to return to normality. A smile calmly placed itself on Quackity’s face and he gently placed a hand to Techno’s cheek. A cruel and gentle gesture as he began to leave, no sorrow in the way he walked. This was so long for now, not a goodbye. This would happen again and another piece of Techno’s heart would shatter but he couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to.

Techno watched him go despite craving more sensations, despite his mind screaming to go after him. He looked to his hand once the door shut. It shook and he stared saddened daggers to the golden ring on his finger. Regret clouded his mind and envy chased encrusted his heart. Tonight was nothing more than a dream, a memory he couldn’t hold onto yet it never seemed to fade. 

His thoughts stalled as the door opened. He glanced over, offering a small and awkward smile.

“Hey Doll! So this is where ya went!” 

He let his hand rest back at his side carefully and he walked over, teasing entertainment hiding the hollowness of his eyes. “Hello Darlin’,” he mumbled, kissing Dream gently, “Lets get outta here, yeah?”

Dream chuckled and laced his fingers with Techno’s, turning to lead him out and Techno’s smile dropped. He spotted a feather on the ground and his chest hurt but he ignored it, giving Dream’s hand a gentle squeeze.

They left the party and Techno left his dream with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep wanting to do something new so I've been trying to base stories off of songs, yknow? So far the two I've done it for have been kinda angsty though-- -anon Jams


End file.
